Camino al perdón -(Version 3)
by jorgecr72
Summary: Naruto y Hinata dos jóvenes que se han amado desde niños, destinados a casarse para unir las compañías de sus padres, todo perfecto, hasta qué por culpa de Toneri Otsusuki , mancho reputacion del rubio y provocar el total desprecio por parte de Hinata y su familia al igual que el de sus amigos y familiares. ¿Podrán ambos ser felices? En esta version aparece Ian Dulche Uzumaki.
1. Inicio de una pesadilla

_**El fic original fue escrito por:**_

 _ **sakura1736**_

 _ **Fue reeditado, corregido y re publicado por**_

 _ **Shion145**_

 _ **Fue reeditado por**_

 _ **Jorgecr72**_

 _ **No es mi historia, ni de Shion 145, es un Remarke de la misma historia que la autora por causas desconocidas no término, yo también trate de ponerme en contacto, mas, no hubo comunicación, por lo cual decidí en persona publicarlo, en esta historia aparece un personaje de invención mía, llamado Ian Dulche Uzumaki. .**_

 _ **(Si llegas esta nota sakura1736 todo el crédito es tuyo, espero que te guste la remasterización de tu obra)**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten este nuevo Remarke**_

 **Capítulo 1: Inicio de una pesadilla**

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico rubio de ojos azules de apenas 17 años de edad, siempre alegre, divertido, y protector, siempre al pendiente de la única mujer que le había robado suspiros desde niño.

Era hijo único de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, dos empresarios exitosos y socios de la empresa Hyuuga, la empresa más importante de la innovación electrónica en Japón.

Además Naruto es Primo de Ian Dulché Uzumaki, cuyos padres Iñaki Dulché y Kristy Uzumaki de Dulché también son empresarios, también socios de la empresa Hyuuga.

Tanto los Hyuuga, como las familias Namikaze - Uzumaki y Dulché Uzumaki, trabajaron juntas desde hace 10 años y los hijos de ellos habían crecido juntos, siendo amigos desde pequeños hasta volverse novios en su adolescencia en el caso de Naruto e Hinata.

Para Hiashi Hyuuga no tenía mejor partido en el mundo para su hija Hinata, qué Naruto, el chico siempre fue bien recibido en la familia, incluso la noticia de una próxima boda se escuchaba.

No hay mayor felicidad que la gente joven que regalaban a sus padres al estar juntos.

Sin embargo, es el prólogo de una tragedia.

-Toneri, escuché que Hinata y Naruto se casaran para la siguiente primavera ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? Creí que sentías algo por esa chica- dijo con una sonrisa el chico de lentes.

-Kabuto, ¡cierra la boca! todo está resuelto, Hinata Hyuuga es lo que necesito para mantener mi liderazgo en el mercado- dijo Toneri de forma religiosa - tenerla como ella, tengo poder sobre la empresa de su padre, y no dejaré que la idiota de Naruto me la quite absolutamente con maldad en su voz -¡ah! Y para que estés enterado ¡Esa chica no me atrae en lo más mínimo! - dijo Toneri con repulsión.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás para quedarte con ella? Incluso su padre aprueba su relación y futuro matrimonio- dijo Kabuto al conocer la noticia de la boda de chicos

-Es sencillo, lo único que hay que hacer es hacerles ver, quien es Naruto Uzumaki en verdad, cómo está involucrado en ciertos negocios ilícitos y que Hinata lo desprecie- fue el plan que el albino dijo.

-¿Qué ella lo desprecie? - preguntó Kabuto con intriga

-Ya verás Kabuto- dijo Toneri con una sonrisa

Hinata y Naruto desde niños que estaban juntos en el mismo lugar, un sitio del cual se enamoraron, la paz que ese paisaje transmitía, les tengo sentir seguros.

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la colina, donde un frondoso árbol los esperaba, como cada primavera.

-¡Éste viejo roble es tan feo Jajaja! - reía Naruto -pero da buena sombra- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-No digas eso Naruto, es después de todo es "nuestro árbol"- dijo en son de reproche Hinata

-Así es Hinata, "Nuestro árbol"- enfatizo la niña con una sonrisa

-Naruto, ¿Puedes hacerme una promesa?- pregunto una tímida Hinata con una sonrojo en su rostro

-¿una promesa? ¡De acuerdo!- grito muy sonriente el rubio –soy todo oído- dijo Naruto.

-que, no importa lo que pase vendremos aquí, cada año en estas fechas para pasar tiempo juntos bajo nuestro viejo roble- fueron las palabras de promesa que Hinata dijo.

-dices cosas raras, pero está bien Hinata, lo prometo- fue así como Naruto con esas palabras inocentes cerro su promesa

Varios días habían pasado ya desde ésa vez y las cosas no podían estar mejor entre ellos…Naruto amaba con el alma a Hinata, tanto, que no importaba si el mundo se acababa en ese instante…mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaba bien.

Pero una tormentosa noche de julio, las cosas cambiarían…

-¡HEY! ¡NARUTO!- fue el llamado que su primo le hizo a Naruto, el cual se acercaba a ellos junto a su amigo Sasuke...

-¡Ian!... ¡Sasuke!, Hola ¿cómo están?- saludaba Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-Bien, aunque algo raros de saber que te casas -decía Sasuke.

-Sí, se siente extraño, digo, ¡son tan jóvenes!- comentaba Shikamaru Nara, ambos mejores amigos del rubio

-Jejeje, vamos chicos, sé que somos jóvenes pero, mientras más rápido unamos ambas compañías mejor para las dos familias, además, no me molesta casarme, ¡saben cuánto la amo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿si no hay más remedio?- dijo sin más Shikamaru.

\- oye Sasuke para que querías a mi primo, recuerda que me dijiste que lo buscabas- decía Ian.

-Ahh…si…Oye idiota, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta, en unos meses dejaras de ir a ellas y no sería malo que te divirtieras un poco antes de amarrarte- le comento Sasuke.

-¿Fiesta? Mmm ¿Y dónde será eso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues no lo conocemos muy bien, pero será con ése chico pálido, mmm Toneri Otsusuki - le comento Sasuke un poco pensativo.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Toneri, Ian se estremeció, mientras estudiaba habia escuchado mala referencias de susodicho.

-¿Toneri? ¿El serio? ¿No pensé que fuera a los que les gustan las fiestas?- Quiso indagar Naruto.

-Ya lo sabemos pero insistió en que fuéramos, dice que será la fiesta del siglo hay que ver- le comento el azabache

-Bien, entonces hoy en la noche, pasen por mi ¿quieren?- fue lo que dijo Naruto

-Es cierto aun eres un nene ja, ja, ja, ja- fue la carcajada que lanzo Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke, en unos meses cumplo los 18- e defendió enojado Naruto.

-Sí, ya podrás ir a prisión ja, ja, ja, ja- ahora se burlaba Shikamaru

-ja, ja, ja, ja, Shikamaru- se rio de forma sarcástica.

-bueno nos vemos ésta noche y tu Ian no vas…- dijo para despedirse.

\- por desgracia, no puedo ir primo, quede con mis padres para ir a una cena, puesto que algunos ejecutivos de Francia quieren los productos de la empresa y me pidieron que fuera con ellos.

\- muy bien nos vemos mañana- se despidió Naruto.

Pasadas unas horas, los tres chicos se encontraban en aquella singular fiesta, era todo una locura, alcohol en cada rincón, chicas medio desnudas paseándose por toda la mansión.

-Mmm esto es una locura chicos ¿chicos? ¿Dónde están?- volteaba Naruto al ver a sus amigos

\- Naruto Uzumaki, ¡bienvenido!- dio la bienvenida Toneri al ver al rubio.

-mmm, ¿tú eres?- pregunto Naruto al ver el anfitrión de la fiesta

-Toneri, el anfitrión claro- contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿Valla fiesta, Eh?- dijo Naruto al ver el alboroto en el lugar.

-Sí, pensé que estarías acostumbrado a éste tipo de cosas- dijo Toneri un poco extrañado por la actitud de Naruto.

-Pues no, de hecho no, yo soy bastante tranquilo- fue el comentario de Naruto

-¡Oh! ya veo- expreso Toneri -maldito Kabuto me mintió- pensó al ver que su plan casi se arruina -si éste ambiente no te agrada puedes acompañarme a un lugar más tranquilo, tus amigos están ahí- le comento Toneri señalando el lugar.

-¿De verdad?–dijo incrédulo el rubio, y dejándose guiar por Toneri llegó hasta una habitación y lo siguiente que supo fue qué se encontraba en casa de Hinata, abrió los ojos y vio a su novia tumbada en la cama junto a él, por un segundo no creyó en lo que veía, pero, por desgracia, era verdad, la joven se encontraba desmayada, desnuda y llena de moretones, la sangre en la cama, entre sus piernas y su rostro lo dejó en shock. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y el pánico lo inundó

-¿Hi…Hinata? ¡HINATA!- grito Naruto al ver a su novia en ese estado.

La sujetó entre sus brazos saliendo del shock para entrar en la total desesperación, no había notado que él también se encontraba desnudo, la llamaba, la movía presionándola contra su pecho, pero simplemente la chica estaba inconsciente, aquellos desgarradores gritos fueron escuchados por Neji, el hermano mayor de Hinata, entró sin permiso a la habitación, todo era extraño, Naruto a ésas horas de la mañana en el cuarto de Hinata y ¿gritando?

Al entrar se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida, detrás de Neji, entró Hiashi, ambos con una expresión de horror corrieron hasta la cama, Hiashi envolvió a su hija con una sábana y salió con ella en brazos, corriendo sin detenerse, mientras tanto Neji se abalanzó sobre él perturbado rubio y le propinó tremenda golpiza, Naruto al estar en ese estado no pudo ni defenderse, lo único que repetía entre golpes era el nombre de Hinata.

Una semana más tarde, Hinata seguía en el hospital, había sufrido una contusión, dos costillas rotas, hematomas en el 80% de su cuerpo, la habían atado por el cuello, dejando marcas en él, y lo peor, habían encontrado semen dentro de ella qué, según los análisis pertenecía a su novio, al igual que el rastro de uñas en sus heridas.

Una llamada anónima había dado pista a la policía de qué, en su apartamento se encontraban paquetes de droga, cosa que efectivamente fue encontrada por los uniformados, sacando 90 kilos de una droga, 50 kg. De otra, parecía todo un laboratorio.

Naruto permanecía detenido Kushina y Minato, Kristy e Iñaki creían ciegamente en el joven, lo defendían a muerte ante todos, desde prensa, hasta sus familiares y amigos, pero nadie les creía salvo unos pocos, por su parte Hiashi Hyuuga, no se quedó con la manos atadas y con todo el poder qué poseía se dedicó a hacer "justicia" para su hija y, arremetió contra el chico con todo. Los meses pasaron mientras el joven moría de soledad y tristeza, con el corazón roto.

-Papá, mamá, yo…yo no lo hice, ¡lo juro! –decía entre lágrimas el joven detrás del cristal

-Hijo, lo sabemos y no vamos a permitir que Hiashi te encierre, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos– decía un Minato se encontraba devastado pero trataba de ser fuerte pues sabía que su hijo sufría, pero más sufría su madre a un lado suyo.

-¿Mi niño? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden hacerte esto? ¡Hiashi es un completo idiota está ciego! –derramando un mar de dolorosas lágrimas Kushina.

-mamá no llores por favor- pidió Naruto igual con lágrimas.

-¿Papá, Hinata cómo está? – pregunto sin importar nada, pues el chico la amaba y más qué por él estaba preocupado por ella.

-Hijo, ella…ella está bien, se repondrá pero - dijo bajando la mirada –Hinata no quiere verte, por ahora- Minato alzo el rostro con tristeza por la respuesta que le dio a su hijo

-Yo, yo jamás le haría daño, ¡ella es mi vida papá!- replico Naruto casi al borde del llanto.

-El tiempo de visita acabó- les dijo un custodio.

-Naruto escúchame, se fuerte, no te rindas, porqué nosotros tampoco lo haremos, ya después, trataremos de arreglar las cosas con Hinata y Hiashi ¿bien? –decía Minato tratando de calmar el corazón de su hijo.

-Si papá, mamá ya no llores- les daba ánimos a sus padres, pero sin mucho excito.

Ambos contrataron al mejor abogado qué conocían, Shikaku Nara, el hombre estaba haciendo lo mejor qué podía, pero cuando llegó la hora del juicio y se argumentó todo el caso.

Hiashi y sus abogados no mostraron piedad hacia los que fueron sus mejores amigos, el dictamen final, fueron 40 años en prisión, Kushina se desmayó en pleno juicio y Naruto sólo pudo ver con impotencia a su madre en el suelo sujeta de su padre junto a Kristy e Iñaki y los ojos llenos de odio de Hiashi y Neji, el pobre Naruto fue llevado a prisión por aquel crimen que jamás cometió.

No importaba qué le dijeran, o cuántas pruebas pusieran ante sus ojos, Hinata no podía creer qué su Naruto la hubiera lastimado de ésa manera, y encima qué fuera un traficante de droga, no tenía lógica, él lo tenía todo, era millonario, podía tener cuánto quisiera, tenía amor, era feliz ¿por qué hacer lo qué hizo?

El argumento de su padre fue, que al tener todo, a veces los jóvenes se cansan, se aburren y buscan "ése" tipo de cosas para poner acción en sus vidas, para hacerlas interesantes, puede qué Naruto se aburriera de qué todo fuera "tan perfecto", o tan simple y sencillo cómo, no era el joven qué creían que era…cómo fuese… el corazón de Hinata estaba roto y su fe en Naruto con el tiempo fue cayendo a un profundo abismo, cuándo el juicio pasó y se supo la sentencia, la joven lloró amargamente por mucho tiempo, días, meses, según algunos…había enloquecido.

Pero su padre no permitiría que su hija se perdiera en aquel pozo de dolor, no era digno de su familia, y sin su permiso y haciendo lo que a su juicio era, lo mejor para ella, la sacó del país, sin decir nada a nadie, mandando todo al diablo, tomaron él, su hijo mayor Neji y Hinata un vuelo a Europa qué les hiciera pasar el mal trago, qué la hiciera olvidar lo vivido.

Olvidándose el mismo, del rubio qué les arruinó la vida, mientras tanto, pasados ya dos años el joven cuyos sueños se iban pudriendo junto a él en la cárcel seguía ahí, encerrado cual criminal en un lugar qué, como toda cárcel japonesa, parecía más bien el ejército, todo estaba bajo estrictos horarios, comían poco y nunca salían al sol, hacían duros ejercicios, todo eso para "formar carácter".

Para él más bien, aquello era una forma de matar sus deseos de vivir, en el pasado quería ser médico, ayudar a los demás…pero en dónde se encontraba, sus sueños iban desapareciendo junto a la idea de salir algún día de ahí.

Kushina y Minato hicieron todo lo que en sus manos estuvo para poder liberar a su único hijo, con la ayuda de Iñaki, Kristy y Ian escatimaban en gastos para tratar de ayudar, Naruto había pedido a su madre qué no lo visitara, le dolía verla llorar cada vez qué se miraban tras la ventanilla, qué daría el joven por poder abrazar a su madre y padre, y ellos se daban cuenta qué, ni la más grande suma de dinero podía devolverles a su hijo.

Por desgracia para ambos, el sueño de ver en libertad y feliz nuevamente a Naruto no llegó, todo acabó la noche qué, tras volver de visitarlo, un coche los impactó, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el auto se salió del camino y cayó en las vías del tren y en ese momento un tren que pasaba en ese momento los invistió, eso sucedió delante del auto de los Dulché - Uzumaki.

Cuando Ian le dijo a Naruto de la muerte de sus padres, eso lo termino de matar, por su mente pasaban las últimas palabras que se dijeron.

-Naruto cuídate, no estés triste, todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotros- se despedía Minato con dolor en el corazón al dejar a su hijo en la cárcel.

-Gracias papá- agradecía Naruto por las palabras de su papá.

-mi niño, recuerda, qué esto no mate lo qué eres realmente. No te pudras como quieren que hagas ¡eres fuerte!, lucha mi amor- fueron las sabias palabras de Kushina.

-Lo haré mamá, te amo- se despidió Naruto de su madre para no volverla a ver nunca más.

Cómo si el destino supiera qué ésa era la última vez qué los vería, cada día era más negro qué el anterior, la tristeza y soledad lo embriagaban.

De no ser por su Tíos, primo y sus dos amigos qué jamás lo abandonaron, ya habría acabado con su vida, pero, sabía qué ellos no lo dejarían sólo.

Shikamaru terminaba ya derecho y, junto a su padre, seguían su caso, en espera de una apelación, mientras tanto Sasuke e Ian estudiaban criminología, llevaba su caso en la tesis, esperando qué con la ayuda de los catedráticos en la universidad y de su propia astucia, resolvieran el caso, y descubrieran al o los verdaderos responsables de tan cruel crimen.

Sin embargo, la cereza en el pastel fue, cuando un día preguntando por Hinata, tuvo qué enterarse que había contraído matrimonio con alguien más en Europa.

-Al parecer no creíste en mí y no me amabas lo suficiente- fue lo último que dijo Naruto con tristeza

Abrió los por fin los ojos, y dejó de soñar, en tan sólo un año más tarde, gracias a la apelación, a la ausencia de Hiashi en el juicio y a las pruebas otorgadas por Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shikaku, Naruto quedó en libertad, libre después de tres años y no cuarenta.

-Naruto- dijo de forma triste su amigo.

\- alégrate primo, al menos ya estas libre- dijo Ian.

-¿y de qué sirve qué esté yo aquí afuera?...sin mis padres no están ¡si mi Hinata me ha abandonado!- lloraba el rubio al ver su suerte.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el rubio a sus amigos y primo, antes de desaparecer entre las calles ésa fría noche de diciembre.

Bueno, hay una referencia bibliográfica de la historia, esto con respecto al uso del material bibliográfico como parte de la historia, sin uso indebido, también evita que esta historia se convierta en un libro de autor, porque hace los datos para que investiguen el original, muy común en trabajos de investigación colocar referencias bibliográficas.


	2. Un doloroso reencuentro

Capítulo 2:

 _ **un doloroso reencuentro.**_

 **5 años después.**

El auto de Hiashi fue a toda velocidad, el exitoso hombre de negocios recién llegado al heredero. Namikaze había salido de prisión.

Estando en Europa, los Hyuuga no quisieron saber más de Japón y Namikaze, ellos dejaron de ser socios y amigos hacía años, y el hombre confió que sin su presencia, el chico permanecería al menos diez años en prisión.

Pero una vez que volví a estar junto a su familia, que el chico había sido liberado, era un niño, que ahora estaba feliz de la vida, que estaba envejeciendo y sufría permitir

Bien pues, olvidándose del chofer, iba a toda velocidad por la autopista, con su cabeza a punto de explotar por la ira.

-¡Maldita sea! No, no lo voy a permitir que estés libre, te vas a pudrir en la calle ¡Naruto! - fue el grito de un Hiashi furioso al escuchar que el supuesto abusador salió de la escuela.

Sin embargo, el karma, el destino o como una simple coincidencia, la vida se cobraría muy caro. Nuevamente era invierno y la nieve se había vuelto hielo, congelando el suelo y provocando el auto de Hiashi Hyuuga, patinara y se estrellara contra un árbol a mitad de camino.

Fue un matrimonio que lo vio, que el hombre pudo ser rescatado y llevado al hospital, la era semiconsciente de Hiashi fue en una camilla, mientras que las enfermeras iban a hablar de cosas que no comprendían, hasta que algo se hizo agudizar los sentidos

-¡Llamen al doctor Namikaze! - grito una enfermera.

-Ya viene- le contesto otra enfermera dentro de una sala de operación

Hiashi parecía como estatua ¿Había escuchado bien? seguramente era alguien más.

No soy el único con el apellido tan corriente

-Doctor, el paciente presenta fractura en la pierna derecha, su brazo izquierdo está roto y tiene una contusión, dijo una enfermera con una tabla en las manos que tenía los traumas que sufrió Hiashi en el accidente

-¿Nombre? - pregunto de forma rápida y fría.

-No lo sepa doctor, no ha podido hablar, y en su auto no encontró documentos- dijo una enfermera.

-De acuerdo veamos- dijo el doctor que entró a examinar al accidentado.

El hombre se acercó y cuando miró su rostro, esos ojos azules lo vieron con frialdad, pero siendo totalmente profesional, prosiguió con su trabajo

-Es el señor Hiashi Hyuuga- dijo de forma fría -tratémoslo bien, es una persona muy importante, llévenlo a la sala de operaciones hay que tratarlo de inmediato, sin más el rubio.

-Voy a morir -fue lo que pensó Hiashi al comprobar que el doctor que lo curaría efectivamente de Naruto, aquel chico que abusó de su hija y que lo devolvió en la "Porción de no escucharlo", en ese momento sintió que todo lo que podía hacer hacer la diferencia, no quería ser atendido por él, no quería que lo tocara siquiera, pero no podía hablar, y lo que quería era aquel hombre ahora, tomaría la venganza por haberlo metido a prisión.

Al llegar a la mesa de operaciones, se despidió de su hija, de su hijo y de su hijo y por un instante se arrepintió de lo hecho, miró una última vez a los ojos azules antes de quedarse profundamente.

Una llamada alerta a la familia Hyuuga y otra más a Ian, Sasuke y Shikamaru, pasaron ocho horas y por fin después de tanto esperar por noticias, fue una enfermera quien anunció el estado del alcalde de los Hyuuga.

-¿Los parientes de Hyuuga Hiashi? - dijo una enfermera desde la puerta de la sala de espera.

-Somos nosotros- afirma con angustia Neji - ¿Cómo está mi padre? - preguntó Neji a la enfermera.

-Su padre se encuentra estable, fue un milagro logró salvarlo, ahora está en cuidados intensivos- dijo la noticia la enfermera.

-¡Gracias a Dios! - exclamo Neji aliviado.

-¡Papá! -lloraba Hinata abrazada de su esposo Toneri Otsusuki.

-¿Y cuándo podremos verlo? -preguntaba el joven ojearla a la enfermera.

-Dentro de tres o cuatro horas, por favor sean pacientes, con permiso- se despidió la enfermera para ingresar a realizar sus labores

-Gracias- Hicieron ambos hermanos, la espera se hizo eterna, las horas pasaban y seguían siendo, la paciencia de Neji y Hinata se estaba agotando, hasta qué por qué les daba luz verde de ver a su padre.

Toneri enfadado y agotado por tanto drama, dejó Hinata al cuidado de su hermano para volver a trabajar, mientras que ellos entraron por la habitación de su padre.

-¡Papá! -gritaron en una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Hinata, Neji- dijo Hiashi que estaba acostado, apenas pudiendo hablar.

-¿Padre, como te sientes? ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! - dijo Neji con algo de preocupación

-No te preocupes hijo, soy fuerte como un toro, todos los Hyuuga lo somos Hiashi mirando a su hija.

-Papá, gracias a Dios, pensé que te perdería- hablo Hinata con lágrimas, ella se envió a su lado y la mano.

-Tranquila hija ya está bien- dijo Hiashi acariciando la mano de Hinata y reconfortándola

Pero un par de personas extra, los resultados de su "momento", pues entraron a la habitación sin tocar.

-Tuvo suerte señor Hyuuga- dijo un completo serio Sasuke.

\- No fue suerte, fue un milagro - dijo también serio Ian.

-Es verdad, por suerte lo atendió el mejor doctor de todo Japón- dijo Shikamaru con el mismo semblante

-¡Ustédes! - dijo Neji visiblemente molesto por la presencia o más bien, intromisión de esas personas, Neji se puso frente a Hinata y su padre, cómo un escudo, pues pensó que tal vez pensando que los podía hacer.

-Tranquilo Neji, solo estamos aquí para saber cómo se puede hacer tu padre- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

-Está bien como puedes ver Shikamaru- dijo molesto -ya saben cómo está mi padre ¡ahora lárguense! - les grito Neji a Sasuke, Ian y Shikamaru.

-oye, oye, tampoco es para qué nos hablas de ésa manera- dijo algo ofendido Ian

-¿Quién los dejó entrar? ¿No se supone que es un lugar particular? Preguntó Hinata algo confusa.

-bueno es que ... - tratado de explicar Shikamaru, pero nuevamente todo fue interrumpido por más personas, se trata de los "antiguos amigos", Tenten, Temari esposa de Shikamaru, Ino Yanamaka y Sakura Haruno novia de Sasuke, así como Shino, Chouji , Sai, Kiba y Lee-

-Bueno ¿Y esto qué es, una fiesta? -decía molesto Neji

-Neji no te enojes, la enfermera nos dejó pasar, nos esteramos de tu padre por las noticias y quisimos venir a ver cómo estaba -decía preocupado Rock Lee.

-¿No se supone que está prohibido qué tanta gente en visitas? -decía Hinata con algo de timidez.

-como decir antes de que nos interrumpan digamos que tenemos "palancas", ¿No es así Shikamaru, Ian? - le dijo Sasuke a Ian.

-Correcto, así que no se preocupen- dijo con calma el Dulché- Uzumaki.

Hiashi miraba todo aquello, no había tomado nada después de haber oído "escuchado" por suerte, atendió al mejor doctor de todo Japón, el castaño mayor en verdad creyó qué moriría, pero ahora era, gracias a él, pude volver a ver a sus hijos no dijo nada.

-bueno, ya saben que mi padre se encuentra bien, por ustedes no hay problema, pero ustedes ya pueden retirarse Neji mirando con los ojos a los demás 3.

-bien, no hace falta que la digas de esa manera Neji, vámonos Sasuke, Ian- dijo secamente Shikamaru, pero antes de salir por completo vio acercarse a una enfermera con el cual comenzó el dialogo en voz alta

-Señorita, podría decirle al Doctor Namikaze qué ya nos vamos- dijo Ian

-En seguida Ian-san- dijo la enfermera y salió a dar el mensaje.

Por la cabeza y el corazón de todos, una daga los apuñalanos, Hijahi bajó la mirada con tristeza y confusión, Neji se quedó con la boca abierta mientras cerraba los dos puños de impotencia queriendo golpear algo, todos a excepción de Sakura y Temari, se encontrandose indignados al pensar que Naruto había sido liberado después de la aberración que había cometido, y Hinata su corazón latía rápido, comenzó a temblar, no sabía si lo que era era miedo, ira, o tal vez ...

Naruto a la habitación entró, llevaba jeans azules algo entallados con unos deportivos negros, una camiseta y un cuello sin cuello, ambos color negro, que resaltaban con la larga bata blanca y el increíble azul en sus ojos, su cabello largo y la mirada madura, todo en conjunto lo hacían muy atractivo, pero eso no significó qué la mayoría de los presentes lo dedicaron a lo peor de sus amigos, Naruto en el fondo no podía más que maldecir a sus amigos, él, en algún momento planeó la situación, de hecho, lleva años evitándolo.

Miró a los jóvenes en la puerta con severidad, mientras que ellos se hicieron los despistados y se quedaron ahí en la puerta, todo seguido, pero la tensión en el ambiente se sintió en varios kilómetros.

-Bien, veamos- dijo por fin el rubio acercándose al señor Hyuuga, pero antes de poder llegar Neji nuevamente se puso de escudo.

Naruto lo miró un segundo con seriedad y sin tomarlo a la mínima importancia de la movida del hombro con una mano.

-¡NO ME TOQUES Y NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI PADRE OA MI HERMANA! Dijo furioso el Hyuuga

-Neji, soy el doctor de tu padre, tengo qué verlo, y no planeo haciendo nada ni un padre y mucho menos a tu hermana. ¡Si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, tendré que mandar sacarlos a todos de aquí! - Converse de forma fría a Neji, el cual se empezaba a molestar

-¡Ni se te ocurra ...! - iba a protestar Neji, pero es detenido por Hiashi.

-Déjalo Neji- dijo Hiashi por fin a hablar -déjalo que me revise, después de todo fue el que yo operó, dudo mucho que quiera hacerme algo que le conquiste Hiashi a Neji que no dio crédito a las palabras de su padre, jamás entonces, con la petición de su padre, sepárate, pero Hinata se queda ahí, ella miró con los ojos a un Naruto mientras sostenía con una mano la mano de su padre y la otra se llevaba al pecho, Era tan obvio que lo sentía por él.

Naruto no la miró, tomó la muñeca de Hiashi y anotó algo en un papel, después usó su estetoscopio, examinó su respiración y palpitar, y volvió a entrar, todos en el silencio antes de que llamaban amigo, se encargaba del hombre que lo había metido a la. Después de unos pocos minutos, llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que llamara al médico relevo.

-bien, yo retiro, alguien más vendrá y lo atenderé yo no haré, con permiso de frío

-Naruto espera- Hiashi lo detuvo un momento

-Hiashi-san, disculpe tenemos prisa, hay algo importante que debemos hacer- dijo con mucha seriedad Naruto

-¡SIIIII FIESTAAAAAA! - dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke

\- ¡Sakura vámonos! - dijo Sasuke feliz

-¿Temari, lista? - preguntó Shikamaru, la cual asintió.

Los cinco salieron del lugar dejando todo en la habitación con más preguntas que respuestas, un Neji furioso y una Hinata solidaria, pero decidieron no quedarse con ese sentimiento y ser corriendo a pesar de los regaños de su hermano Naruto, el cual se encontraban en el estacionamiento cuando la ojearla gritó su nombre entre la nieve.

-¡NARUTO! - grito el nombre de Naruto.

-¿mmm? - simplemente dijo el monosílabo

-Ricitos como hablar- dijo Sasuke que veía como Hinata se acercaba a Naruto

-déjala- dijo de forma fría Naruto.

-¡Oye! hazle caso qué grosero le regaño a Sakura.

-No molesta a Sakura- le contesto enojado a Sakura.

-Rubio o las frenas y las encarenas o el llevo por la fuerza- dijo de forma brusca Temari su amenaza

-Temari cálmate- dijo Shikamaru, tratando de tranquilizar a Temari.

-¡No me digas que me calme bebé llorón! - le dijo Temari a su esposo

-Problemática- le contesto Shikamaru

\- Ya dejen de pelear - Dijo Ian.

-¡NARUTO! - volvió a gritar la ojearla

-Bien, te dejamos un rato, vamos por el auto- dijo Sasuke y se alejaron de Naruto.

-¡Sé los juro, voy a matarlos! - les contesto Naruto a sus amigos.

Una vez que los cuatro se alejaron, Naruto quien no se dignó en la mirada, la chica lo alcanzó, pero solo miró su espalda.

-Naruto- Hinata lo llamo para que volteara.

-Bien ¿qué quieres? - dijo fríamente sin mirarla, Hinata al escuchar la voz de Naruto le dolió la forma de contestar.

-Bueno, yo ... primero ... gr-gracias por salvar a mi padre, No sabes cu ... me significa para nosotros, para mí- dijo de forma triste la ojearla

-De nada, ¿algo más? Tengo prisa-contesto de forma fría Naruto.

-Na-Naruto ¿Tú ... cómo has estado? - pregunto Hinata

-Je ¿Qué tal el estado? ... bueno ... bien Hinata ... Bastante bien, y no gracias a ustedes, dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Na-Naruto yo, yo al principio, no creí lo que ... - iba a decir Hinata

-Hinata no importa, ¿sabes? Estoy mirando al cielo, ya pasé casi 10 años y nada de lo que me digas, de lo que hay que creyó o creas hoy, voy a cambiar las cosas, a mí la verdad, ya no me importa, espero que tu padre se recupere pronto , cuídate Hinata, adiós dijo Naruto que se alejó, perdiéndose en la nieve blanca, mientras que Hinata se quedaba en ese mismo lugar, de pie, con el alma vuelta a remolque, con el corazón a punto de explotar.

-Deberíamos decirles- dijo Sakura a los demás

-No, Naruto así lo quiso - Dijo Ian

\- es cierto, él no quiere que se sepa la verdad - le contesto a Sasuke.

-pero ... no solo es por él, Hinata, ¡Ella se casó con ése idiota! ¡Debe saber quién es peligroso! - dijo Sakura con enojo por la decisión de Naruto

-Y de paso, sabrían que él no lo hizo, tenemos el video ¡vamos! - les dijo Temari.

-Definitivamente ¡no! Naruto nos odiaría- finalizo Shikamaru.

-sería el precio por limpiar su nombre- contesto Sakura.

-A él no le importa nada- dijo tristemente Ian.

\- Por desgracias, eso no le devolverá a sus padres- les dijo Sasuke.

-Sólo espero que recapacite, y si no lo hagas a tiempo, ¡se los juro que tú sí lo eres! ¡Temari con una convicción jamás vista!


	3. Revelando verdades dolorosas

Capítulo 3:

Revelando verdades dolorosas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos reunieron?- Kiba no podía ocultar la indignación y la ira qué aún sentía al saber qué Naruto se encontraba en libertad, a pesar de que su amiga parecía haberlo "perdonado" ni él, ni ninguno de sus antiguos amigos lo verían con los mismos ojos, al saber la brutalidad con la que Hinata fue atacada, el, Shino, Lee y Chouji, se habían tentado a matarlo ellos mismos, per, confiaron en una ley que a final de cuentas los defraudó.

-¿Qué es éste lugar tan horrible? – preguntó Ino con una expresión de miedo y asco, cierto era que, la zona donde fueron convocados, no era la ideal, de hecho, era el peor lugar de Japón, un barrio humilde, había algunos hoteles de mala reputación, departamentos donde vivía la gente más pobre de la ciudad y gobernaba la anarquía.

-Solo síganme– ordenó Sasuke a sus antiguos amigos –los demás ya nos están esperando "ahí"– recalco Sasuke la palabra, Sasuke los guio por la estrecha y húmeda calle, el frío calaba en los huesos y las chicas comenzaron a temblar sin control.

Oye no es por joder pero ¿De verdad ya vamos a llegar? Mira a las muchachas, parecen cubos de hielo– comentó Chouji preocupado, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a su novia Karui, quien los acompañaba ésa noche.

-Ya tranquilos, es en la esquina- dijo Sasuke, por fin llegaron a unos departamentos "de mala muerte" de dos pisos –síganme es por aquí–dijo Sasuke que subía unas escaleras los demás lo siguieron hasta llegar al segundo piso, recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta con el número 1736, no necesitó llave sólo giró la perilla y entraron.

El lugar era sin embargo, algo mejor de lo qué pensaban, al menos estaba limpio, había algunas plantas y un televisor viejo, si hablando de tecnología estamos, todos entraron para encontrar un sofá antiguo y desgastado color marrón, frente a una mesita de madera, unos pasos más adelante una pequeñísima cocina con una estufa de una sola parrilla, mientras de la nevera solo era un pequeño refrigerador de ocho pies, lo justo para guardar en el unas cuantas bebidas y si acaso un plato de comida, había un pasillo apenas iluminado con una foto que prendía y apagaba cuando quería, y al final, una puerta que daba a la habitación.

-No tiene baño en el apartamento - comentó Shikamaru – Hay un baño en el fondo del pasillo, ahí él toma una ducha o simplemente hace sus necesidades - nuevamente comento Shikamaru.

-Eso no nos incumbe– respondió molesta Tenten –puede vivir bajo un puente si así lo desea- dijo de forma molesta la castaña.

\- Tenten, en realidad mi primo vivió en un puente - dijo Ian.

-eso es muy cierto –replicó Sakura –lo vieron cuando venían en el auto, el de la calle ocho cubierto por nieve- contesto Sakura, aquel comentario caló un poco en todos los jóvenes presentes, tan sólo imaginar qué Naruto Namikaze vivió de ésa manera les dolió, aunque no tanto para tentarles tanto el corazón.

-Él se lo buscó al fin y al cabo –fue la respuesta de Shino. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura Ian y Temari suspiraron con fastidio, mientras que por la puerta un joven pálido de cabellera negra entraba por la puerta como todos los demás, sin ser invitados por el dueño del lugar.

-Chicos, Naruto se quedará a dormir en el hospital, me encargué de dejarle más trabajo de lo acostumbrado para evitar problemas –dijo el joven recién llegado.

\- te lo agradezco Sai- dijo el joven Dulché.

-¿Y éste quién es? –preguntó Ino con un dejo de curiosidad mirando la elegancia y seriedad de aquel apuesto muchacho.

-Sai, es hijo del Director del Hospital Central, donde trabaja Naruto, el director no se encuentra y lo dejó a él a cargo, también es amigo nuestro – comento Shikamaru, el cual sacaba de su duda a Ino quien le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas haciéndolo ruborizar, pero las miles de preguntas, persistían.

-Bueno, ya por fin nos van a decir ¿por qué diablos estamos aquí? ¡O Si no nos largamos!- dijo de forma enojada Kiba.

-Paciencia Kiba, sólo falta que llegue alguien más- dijo Shikamaru, y como si la invocaran Shion y Hinata entraron, por supuesto nadie esperaba que Hinata hiciera acto de presencia ¿y su prima qué tenía que ver en eso?

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen de pie? Siéntense que están a punto de escuchar ciertas cosas qué ocurrieron- dijo Shion cerrando la puerta tras ella, los hombres dejaron sentar a las mujeres mientras ellos permanecieron de pie y fue Sasuke quien comenzó a relatar.

-Para empezar, ustedes no lo saben, y creo que nadie de hecho en todo Japón excepto algunas personas sabemos qué, los padres de Naruto murieron tiempo después de que él ingresara a prisión– con esas palabras fue comenzó de lo que sería una larga noche, los jóvenes escucharon estupefactos aquella desgarradora noticia, los Namikaze habían sido buenas personas, respetados por todos, por la gente más importante de Japón habían muerto.

-¿Con…cómo es que no sabíamos algo tan importante como eso? ellos… ¿no puedo creer que estén muertos?– gritó una impactada Ino, quien al igual que sus amigos se encontraban impactados.

-Bueno, Naruto así lo decidió, en ese entonces teníamos todo el poder de hacer eso si el así lo deseaba, y lo cumplimos, hasta hoy nadie, ni siquiera tu padre Hinata sabe de sus muertes– dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la ojearla que se encontraba estática, sus manos temblaban y su boca se había quedado abierta, al notar que todos la miraban, la cubrió con sus temblorosas manos, sin duda aquello le había afectado.

-Él, él no pudo asistir al entierro- dijo con profunda tristeza Ian, bajando la mirada

–Él….el no pudo abrazarlos, no pudo- dijo Temari que empezaba a llorar.

-¡BASTA! –exigió Lee – es una tragedia y lo sentimos por ellos, ¡Pero eso no implica que él mereciera estar con ellos! ¡Él no lo merecía!- Sakura se acercó a Lee y mirando con sus ojos jade llenos de lágrimas al joven, lo abofeteó, el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que la peligrosa decidió hablar.

-¡no tienes idea!- dijo muy enojada Sakura, que empezaba a llorar.

-¡SAKURA!- dijo un impactado Lee que se tocaba la mejilla por la cachetada que le dio la chica.

Ella disponía a volver a golpearlo pero detrás de ella, Sasuke la tomó por el brazo evitando más conflictos.

-¡hum! Bien, continuaré yo si me lo permites Sasuke– dijo Shikamaru mientras su amigo asentía con la cabeza abrazando con fuerza a su novia, quién se había puesto a llorar en su pecho

\- Shikamaru, es mejor que tú les rebeles toda la verdad- Dijo Ian.

–Muy bien Ian … escuchen esto , después de ésa tragedia, Ian, mi padre, Sasuke, algunas personas más y yo, nos dimos a la tarea de por todos los medios posibles, sacar de ése lugar a Naruto, por fin, después de tres años, lo conseguimos, mucho ayudó qué tu padre se fuera y se los llevara con ustedes Hinata, y bueno cuándo por fin salió, él se alejó de nosotros, no tenía ganas de vivir, lo había perdido todo- relato Shikamaru, nuevamente la tristeza llenó los ojos y el rostro entero de aquellos amigos inseparables del rubio, mientras que los demás, incrédulos escuchaban cada detalle -él desapareció, lo hizo por mucho tiempo, lo buscamos claro, pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta él… -hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada

– ¡Hum!, nos enteramos que tomó todo el capital, TODO, y lo regaló- dijo Sasuke finalmente

-¿Cómo?– preguntaron ignorantes los demás del hecho.

-Tal como lo escuchan, Naruto vendió la empresa de sus padres, las acciones, incluso el dinero de su herencia, el dinero neto, lo regaló y él se quedó sin un quinto para subsistir, lo único que le quedo fue un fideicomiso, no era mucho dinero, pero podía mantenerse por un tiempo, el señor Iñaki se lo iba a entregar, pero por desgracia, Naruto nunca quiso cobrarlo, el fideicomiso todavía está en manos del señor Iñaki, ganando intereses - relataba Sasuke.

Tristes lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Hinata, mientras que su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, Shion su prima, se encontraba a su lado, con una mano en su hombro tratando que la pena no la derribara.

-millones, tantos millones ¿cómo puedes deshacerte de tanto dinero?- pregunto Chouji abrazando a una Karui dolida.

-Fácil, él simplemente lo regaló a caridades, hospitales, escuelas, orfanatos ¿Qué no lo notaron? Los hospitales mejoraron, incluso algunos pusieron clínicas gratuitas para personas sin seguro médico, las escuelas tienen equipos nuevos de computación desde hace un par de años- dijo Sai ahora por relatar.

-¿por qué lo hizo?- dijo un desconocido que entro al departamento.

-¡Neji!- exclamaron sus conocidos.

-Hasta qué te dignas a entrar Neji- dijo Shion.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo importante, y bien ¿Por qué lo hizo?.. ¿La culpa acaso? ¿Por lo que le hizo a Hinata?- pregunto con enojo Neji.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!– señaló en seguida Sai –lo hizo porque, ¿para qué quería todo eso? pensó qué no volvería a estar con Hinata, sus padres ya no estaban, su mundo se fue al abismo, ¿para qué el dinero entonces? ¡Si no le puede devolver la felicidad y las ganas de vivir!...cómo sea, después de eso, salió sin rumbo, solo cargando un pantalón, una camisa y un par de tenis, Comía de la basura y dormía donde podía. Comenzaba a enloquecer hasta que…- conto Sai el relato pues Shion continúo.

-Hasta que lo encontré- dijo Shion, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Shion ¿Tu...?- le pregunto Hinata.

-Si Hinata, bueno je– dijo riendo –no es un secreto que él me gustaba aunque estaba contigo, y un buen día que me encontraba en la ciudad lo vi, bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía una vago y estaba muy delgado y sucio.

Al principio no creí que fuera él pero, cuando lo llamé por su nombre y vi sus ojos tan azules, ¡bueno no había duda!, no tenía donde quedarme porqué jamás se dignaron en decirme que se irían, y me quedé en la calle, y cómo ya estaba anocheciendo fue qué renté éste lugar, sé qué no es lo mejor del mundo pero, necesitaba ayudarlo y pasar la noche- relataba Shion, asombrando más a las chicos

-¡Shion! ¡Él es peligroso! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabías lo que le había hecho a Hinata! –Neji se encontraba furioso con su prima.

-mmm, yo la verdad no me creí ése cuento que dijeron Neji, Naruto, no es así, así que decidí descubrir la verdad por mí misma– dijo con una sonrisa burlona la rubia –lo siento por ti Hinata pero sin importar lo que te hubiese hecho yo lo quiero, además, tu cometiste el horrible error de casarte con ése pálido extraño de Toneri- dijo de forma enojada Shion.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Temari y Sakura saltaron y enrojecieron de rabia, cosa que notaron todos, pero decidieron no comentar nada, al menos hasta escuchar el final de la historia.

-Es vergonzoso pero, tuve que ayudar a Naruto a darse un baño ya qué el parecía no escuchar nada de lo que yo le decía, le preparé algo de cenar pero no lo tocó, pero en cuanto sintió la cama bajo el, cayó dormido, parecía tan cansado, que decidí dejarlo dormir. Durmió por días y noches enteras; hasta que a los cinco días, por fin abrió los ojos, al principio parecía ido, no me miraba, supongo qué era porqué nuestros ojos se parecen Hinata, pero después de un par de semanas, se acostumbró a mi presencia, comenzó a comer un poco y a asearse más seguido- dijo Shion.

Flash Back

-Shion, has sido muy amable conmigo, no sé cómo pagarte- dijo un Naruto ya mejorado y con ánimos.

-Je, je vamos Naruto, no tienes qué pagarme nada- dijo Shion restándole importancia.

-No de verdad, no tengo con qué pagarte, no tengo un peso je, je. Pero te has esforzado tanto en mí, que yo quiero de alguna manera devolverte el gesto, y creo que ya es hora de dejar la vagancia y ponerme a trabajar- dijo con una Sonrisa Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajarás? Pero ¿En qué? por lo que ocurrió, bueno dudo que alguien te contrate –dijo con tristeza la rubia.

-Comenzaré con algo normal, leí un letrero aquí enfrente, buscan mesero guapo –dijo guiñando un ojo –y yo cumplo con el requisito- dijo Naruto con alegría.

-¡Tonto!, ¡Me alegro por ti Naruto! ¡No te dejes vencer! ¡Estoy segura que con esfuerzo, recuperarás tu vida de antes!- dijo con una sonrisa Shion.

-No Shion, eso ya no lo puedo recuperar- bajó la mirada –pero tendré una vida nueva, me esforzaré- dijo Naruto volviendo a subir la mirada con determinación.

Fin Flash Back.

-Intenté que se fijara en mí, sin embargo, mi parecido contigo lo alejaba, así que terminé por darme por vencida prima – Shion mostró un semblante triste y dejó de hablar.

-Naruto trabajó sin descanso, turnos completos, e incluso de noche ya qué su sueño de ayudar a los demás jamás lo olvidó, ahorró cada centavo para invertirlo en su educación, saben qué cuando le gusta algo se esfuerza al máximo así que, no tardó mucho en conseguir una beca, era el más inteligente de su clase y después de algunos años, logró titularse, él podía tomar el dinero que mis padres le guardaron , pero el insistió que quería esforzarse por sí mismo y no depender de ese dinero- relataba ahora Ian.

-Fue cuando mi padre lo buscó, Naruto había donado una gran cantidad de dinero al hospital y se había graduado con honores así que pronto fue contratado y es así como terminó salvándole la vida a tu padre Hinata Hyuuga –terminó por relatar Sai.

-Él no es la persona qué creen, y contra su voluntad estamos contándoles esto, porque no tienen idea cuánto le duele haberlos perdido, él quiere recuperarlos, pero ahora que es Doctor, no puede tumbar su mundo al vacío y encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar por ustedes, por eso su actitud fría con ustedes- dijo finalmente Shikamaru

-Bonita historia –habló con sarcasmo Neji –pero sin importar si es un santo y hace milagros, lo que hizo no tiene perdón, ¡Y ustedes no saben por lo que mi hermana pasó!- dijo enojado Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru se miraron por un momento pero Sakura los sacó de sus ideas cuando se acercó a Hinata con una USB en manos.

-A veces, es necesario ir en contra de la voluntad de un amigo para ayudarlo- dijo la peligrosa entregándole la USB a la ojearla, hecho esto tomó su bolso –Sasuke kun, vámonos- dijo Sakura para levantarse del sillón.

-Sakura- murmuro Hinata con el USB en su mano.

-Bien hecho Sakura, si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo –dijo Temari tomando su billetera de la mesita de centro dándole otro USB.

-vaya, ¿no eran las únicas, eh?– dijo Shikamaru sacando de su chaqueta un cd.

-Je –Sasuke mostró la USB en su mano.

\- al parecer, todos tuvimos la misma idea – Dijo Ian con otro USB en su mano.

-¡Oh! miren, yo planeaba hacer lo mismo- dijo Sai que abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un vhs

-¡No es posible Sai modernízate! ¿Quién usa vhs en estos tiempos? –dijo Sakura con fastidio.

-¡Ustedes no aprecian las antigüedades!- contesto de forma molesta Sai por el comentario de Sakura.

-Bueno, nos vamos, eso los sacará de dudas, hemos tenido "eso" por un par de años, y si no hicimos o dijimos nada, fue por qué el idiota de Naruto así lo quiso, espero que les abran los ojos y se den cuenta del tremendo error que cometieron– dijo finalmente Sasuke saliendo por la puerta seguido de sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba al ver lo que dejaron los amigos de Naruto.

-Podemos reproducirlo en mi auto –aseguró Neji –veámoslo de una buena vez –apretados y como pudieron, entraron a la camioneta y comenzó la función. En la pantalla que tenía el auto se empezó a reproducir un video, donde se veía a Toneri junto a Naruto semidesnudo e inconsciente.

-¿Quieres qué filme? Será como tu trofeo Toneri- dijo un desconocido en el video.

-¿Filmar? ¿Estás loco?, no quiero evidencias no seas idiota, mi trofeo será Hinata Hyuuga cuando sea mi esposa- dijo con codicia Toneri en el video.

-¿Ya tienes todo? es increíble lo fácil que es conseguir tanta mercancía en tan poco tiempo Jajaja- dijo Kabuto en el video, que se acercaba con unas cosas

-¿Y la fiesta, ya comenzó? ¿Dónde están ésos idiotas?- dijo Toneri muy molesto.

-No comas ansias, ya llegaran, ¿tienes a las chicas listas?- pregunto Kabuto

-¡Bien! Ya se quedó dormido ¿Hinata, la tienes?- pregunto Kabuto

-¡Sí!, está como un ángel, no sintió nada de lo que le hice je, je- reía cínicamente Toneri -Trae a la chica para que haga el "trabajo"- ordeno el albino, y una chica entro al cuarto.

Los minutos pasaban y el frío caló en sus pechos.

Toneri había abusado y golpeado a una drogada Hinata, dejándola en un estado lamentable, mientras que la chica contratada, se encargaba de fabricar la escenita, de introducir el semen de Naruto dentro de Hinata mientras ambos completamente dormidos ignoraban lo sucedido.

Todo a vista de Toneri y su acompañante, quien en ningún momento había sido nombrado, ni había salido pues era quien filmaba a escondidas con una pequeña cámara escondida en su camisa.

Neji decidió no seguir viendo, apagó el vídeo se colocó en el asiento del conductor y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la enorme mansión Otsusuki, mientras Hinata en brazos de Ino y Tenten temblaba y lloraba, había vomitado del asco causado por el hecho de qué, se había casado con ése hombre, la verdad se sabía y sin dudas, Toneri no escaparía de la furia de Neji y compañía, mientras que en el hospital, Naruto se encontraba en un breve descanso mirando la luna con melancolía.


	4. Despertando de la pesadilla

Capítulo 4:

 **Despertando de la pesadilla**

Había prendido un cigarrillo, no solía hacerlo pero, con lo que sucedía, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, además de todas las emociones posibles, mescladas en su pecho, formando una tormenta que tarde o temprano y si no la detención, explotaría en él.

A pesar del frío y la nieve, la vista del paisaje blanco, era tranquilizante y sumergido en sus recuerdos, cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una bocanada de humo a los pulmones, y liberaba el resto tratando de darse paz. Pero fue sacado de su propio juicio al escuchar la voz de una enfermera.

-Namikaze San, el señor Hyuga quiere verlo- dijo una enfermera al doctor

-¿A mí?, Pff dile qué no soy más doctor, ya tiene quien atienda- dijo de forma fría a la enfermera

-¡Se lo dije señor, pero me ha pedido encarecidamente verlo a usted! - le contesto la enfermera

-Hum, bien, dame un minuto y ya voy- dijo con fastidio Naruto apagando el cigarro en la reja congelada donde se mueva recargado, dio vuelta camino a la habitación donde Hiashi.

El Hyuga se encuentra. Estaba claro que no teníamos nada que ver con ellos, nunca más ... un pesar de sus sentimientos, en su corazón otra decepción por una parte de su familia no iba a ser permitida.

Caminó con firmeza tratando de imaginarse lo que el Hyuga la diría, sin duda una charla muy desagradable. Tocó la puerta y entró asomando primero la cabeza, miró a la cama y vio al señor Hyuga sentado mirando su regazo con seriedad.

-Buenas noches, ¿quieres verme? Naruto mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Sí, Naruto- dijo el Hyuga mayor

-bien, aquí estoyquéqué pasa? - pregunto de forma fría a Hiashi.

Hiashi, la mirada, y al mirar, Naruto pudo ver en sus ojos, tristeza y preocupación.

-Pero no tienes que preguntar por qué, cerrar y cerrar cierra la puerta- dijo Hiashi.

-¡Cómo ordene! - respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, cerró la puerta y se acercó a los demás solo para buscar silencio, uno muy incómodo.

-Veo que usas gafas, se ... se te ven bien- dijo Hiashi para cortar la atmofera que se había establecido en el cuarto.

-Perdón, señor Hyuga ¿Si para eso me ha llamado? discúlpeme pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo enojado Naruto que casi salía de la habitación.

-no, no ... disculpa ... y bueno, dime ... ¿cómo estás tus padres?, hace años que no hay de ellos, sin duda te habrás dado el gusto de verte como profesional, el hombre sin tener idea de que lo que acababa de decir había sido un error completo.

-Ellos murieron-dijo secamente Naruto, Mientras que Hiashi, un golpe de dolor sacó su pecho y dejó de ver ahora al hombro un hombre de negocios que miraba con la mirada desencajada y la boca abierta, por un segundo olvidó una que se dedicaba hasta que notó que el temblor en el cuerpo de Hiashi y decidió acercarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Señor Hyuga respire! ¡Tranquilo! - decia Naruto, pues al hombre le estaba dando un paro cardiaco, sin duda por esa noticia que había dolido y mucho, porque esas personas eran sus mejores amigos, su familia por muchos años, desde niños se conocían, había compartido demasiados momentos de alegría ya has hecho todo lo que has perdido

-¡SEÑOR HYUGA! ¡ENFERMERA! - grito Naruto, de pronto algunas enfermeras entraron para ayudar a Naruto a estabilizar a Hiashi.

 **Mansión Otsusuki**

Por otra parte, una llamada "anónima" había alertado a un toneri, quien en seguida sacó papeles y firmes de donde podía, hizo llamadas y lo correspondió para asegurar la fortuna que tenía años, robándole bajo las narices a los Hyuga.

Después de que se aseguró que el dinero estaba seguro, ni siquiera se había tenido que preocupar por tener una maleta, pero al menos se abrió la puerta de entrada, recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Neji, Kiba y Lee.

-¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso a mi hermana? - dijo un furioso Neji que nuevamente golpeaba a Toneri en el rostro.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Por ti alejamos a nuestro amigo! - la gritaba Kiba mientras que golpeaba el abdomen de Toneri varias veces.

-¡Drogaste y abusaste de Hinata! ¡Hiciste que desconfiáramos de Naruto! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! - gritaba Lee que también golpeaba a Toneri con toda su furia en el rosto y donde podia. Entre los tres lo tumbaron al piso y entre las patadas, después lo pararon y empujaron hasta la pared, los golpes dejaron al joven hombre irreconocible.

-Lee, llama a la policía, nosotros nos encargamos de que este se asqueroso perro no se escape- dijo Neji con enojo.

-De acuerdo Neji - le contesto Lee que salió corriendo al teléfono. Neji junto a Kiba sostenía un maltrecho Toneri, incapaz de hablar por los golpes.

-¡Y tú maldito hijo de puta, te pudrirás en el lugar de nuestro amigo! - le dijo enojado Neji a Toneri en el oído Neji que le dio un rodillazo en la parte íntima a Toneri, haciéndolo agachar del dolor, pero era subido del cabello por Neji.

Mientras que Tenten e Ino fuera de la casa se sentaron cada una a un lado de Hinata.

Por su cabeza todos los recuerdos llegaban, golpeandola en la cara.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Señorita Hyuga, toma un poco de agua por favor, tiene qué comer algo, señorita decia una sirviente. Por su cabeza, la vista, el agua, el dolor, el dolor, el dolor y el dolor. darle o cuántos medicamentos, no simplemente simplemente olvidar.

Pero fue la realidad lo que hizo que la abrumadora noticia de su padre, que el regreso a su doloroso mundo, ya no esté dispuesto a verla en "estado reciente" y que importe muy poco a la opinión, la comprometió, si bien la amaba y esperaba lo mejor para ella, también el hombre severo, salía a veces y la encaraba. Ahora no me gustaría nada que hacer ... la empresa de su padre era ella y su hermano Neji, pero quería que fuera seguro de que la cuidara y por esa razón, formalizó el matrimonio entre ella y Toneri Otsusuki un joven rico, educado y de buen ver el mismo, la pretensión y la medida de su mano, una Hiashi y ambos como confabulando un plan horrible, eligieron por ella, mientras que se hundían más y más en su depresión.

No bastaba que las heridas fueran ya sanado su corazón estaba lastimado y por dentro lloraba y gritaba, mientras aparentaba estar bien con la decisión de la boda.

Cada día que transcurría, se acerca a un momento fastidioso e irritante día. Ni siquiera conocía en persona a esa misma cantidad de veces la cabeza de él pero, no lo había visto ni quería verlo Naruto no podía salir de su cabeza ...

-él no lo hizo no podría-se repetía entre lágrimas, pero por nada del mundo su padre la dejaba regresar a Japón y mucho menos a Naruto.

Con el pasar del tiempo el día de la boda llegó y sin nada qué hacer, se dejó guiar por su padre hasta el altar para convertirse finalmente en Hinata Otsusuki.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara a Hinata se podía hacer con su matrimonio y gracias a la nula insistencia de su esposo, se podía llevar a cabo con el alcalde de su vida, al menos no estaba presionada por eso y que su padre y hermano no se metían en su vida personal, no tenía idea de que ese "matrimonio" llevaba desde la boda una vida sin sexo.

Un par de años transcurrió, Toneri con indiferencia a Hinata, a ella no le importó en lo absoluto, ya estaba sobre entendido que a él le daba igual si se entregaba o no, solía verlo llegar a las horas de la noche con una dama otra , no importaba ... dormían en cuartos separados y la verdad para ella estaba "bien" porque tampoco le importaba.

 ** _Fin flash Volver._**

Y ahora entendía porque la ignoraba, ahora lo sabía, ya lo había hecho como mujer después de eso.

Pensar que vivió años con el hombre que se aprovechó de ella, con el hombre que las arruinó la vida a ella y Naruto.

No pudo soportar el remordimiento y el salio, el corrido mientras sus amigas le gritaban sin cesar, se alejó con un único rumbo, sin importarle nada, ni el dolor, ni el frío.

En el hospital, Hiashi se encuentra ya estable, sin duda la última noticia de la muerte de sus amigos lo había golpeado, pero ¿quién sabe? el hecho de saber que él se metió a su hijo a la cabeza, muchas ideas locas vagaban por la mente de Naruto, ya que el cansado estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa cuando se encontró con Neji, alguien a quien definitivamente no quería ver.

-Naruto- dijo Neji, el chico había llegado a pedir disculpas después de entregar un Toneri a la policía.

-Neji, tu padre tuvo un paro cardiaco- dijo secamente Naruto

-¿Cómo? - dijo con pánico en su voz y en su rostro

-Está bien, déjame terminar -contenido Naruto -está estable, puedes verlo en un par de horas- Naruto serio, con un ojo cerrado y una buena bocanada de aire Neji.

-Naruto: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Preguntó Neji con algo de miedo.

-Neji, estoy muy cansado, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? - dijo fastidiado el rubio, mientras que Neji lo miraba con vergüenza y pesar.

-¡LO SIENTO! - gritó Neji mientras comenzaba a volverse, Naruto lo miraba sin pensar con lo que se refería

-yo ... tú, no sé qué decir ... más qué lo siento! - se volvía a disculpar a Neji.

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunté muy confundido Naruto y la vez enojado.

-¡Lo sé todo! Naruto, lo sabemos, todos nosotros! - dijo Neji con arrepentimiento.

-¿Saber qué? - Dijo poniendo una expresión de molestia mientras que notaba como poco a poco sus antiguos amigos se acercaban a él.

-¡No hay palabras! solo Tenten mirando al suelo

-¡Nosotros, vimos el video Naruto! - dijo Kiba con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-¿Él video? ¡Je! Son unos malditos- dijo en voz baja el rubio -esos idiotas- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke, su primo Ian, y compañía.

Una corta charla con los ojos cerrados en la nieve fuera del hospital, los jóvenes se comunican con todos los medios de comunicación con el hombre que tiene la espalda abierta, el oído en silencio, cada palabra con la seriedad, que en esos momentos no se puede simplemente "perdonarlos", era más complejo que eso ... los años y el sufrimiento lo fortalecido, antes como un joven listo ... pero ahora era un hombre y que comprendía mejor las cosas.

No importa qué clase de palabras de disculpas quisieran decir, ni siquiera importó ver aguacate en el hielo de la escalera a Kiba con quien antes se llevó tan bien, verlo gritar por un perdón ... o las lágrimas de sus antiguas amigas, tal vez en algún momento ... después, pero no ahora.

Toneri era llevado en un auto por la policía, había entregado el video y se marcharon, tan ingenuos eran todos para creer que uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón no opondría resistencia.

Si bien por la golpiza no pudo hacer nada pues era tarde cuando le avisaron, Toneri tomo precausiones y gracias al buen "incentivo", pudo salir de la noche despues de 3 horas.

Pero Ian siente que Toneri, tenia un bajo en la manga, por desgracia, nadie sospechaba que Toneri se largaba con una sonrisa descartada en sus labios y con millones y millones robados a los Hyuga.

\- no saben quién es la espera, cuando se enteren que están en la ruina, malditos Hyuuga jajajaja - carcajeaba Toneri, mientras que la subía es un avión particular, con destino por ahora desconocido.

Naruto por otra parte, llegó a su apartamento en ése viejo barrio, caminó por el pasillo hasta el número 1736, lo primero que no fue fue la puerta a medio abrir, la vista por arriba de las gafas divisoras entre la oscuridad y el ladrón estaba dentro Pasó la mano por la pared para prender la luz y poniéndose en guardia, para estar con nada.

No hay nada que pueda ver en su habitación, así que con la puerta abierta y la puerta abierta y el que se haya encontrado con la puerta abierta, se haya encendido de la luz, como el ventanal junto a su cama que se pueda abrir en la nieve.

No hace falta prender ninguna bombilla pues la luz de la calle entraba por el ventanal iluminando con una luz rojiza y tenue todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar.

Fuera del ventanal, un pequeño balcón y una escalera que daba hacia abajo. Se acercó con el rostro triste mirando hacia abajo silueta sentada en el piso cubierto de nieve.

-te vas a resfriar- dijo Naruto parado en la puerta.

-estoy bien- contesto la figura en la habitación

-Mi piso, está lleno de nieve- dijo de forma molesta a verla sobre la nieve.

-Lo siento, sabes cuánto me gusta -se disculpó con una sonrisa obligada.

Naruto se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto para colocárselo sobre los hombros desnudos de Hinata, ella puso su mano sobre la mano de Naruto dejándola en su hombro.

-En verdad, lamento lo de tu piso, volví a disculpar Hinata, comenzando a llorar - lo limpioé ... lo prometo ... cedió Hinata mientras que un delicado humo blanco salía de sus labios producto del frío.

-tzzzk -Naruto giró la cabeza, no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿molesto? ¿Triste? o ambas definitivamente, no tienes que verla llorar Se sentó a su lado recargando la cabeza en el borde de su cama.

-¿Cuánto habrás sufrido? - dijo que inclinando la cabeza para que no las lágrimas, la cosa que claro no funcionaba para nada, que podía ver como pequeñas gotas de agua entre la nieve.

-No, tú también sufriste ¿no? ¿Sabes? lo intenté, traté tantas veces de hablar contigo ... Naruto casi en dolor en el corazón. Naruto casi en dolor en el corazón. Naruto comenzó a quebrarse. tanto cosas que había pasado en tan poco tiempo -por nada quise que vivieras mal, nunca te quise el mal, estabas casada, al menos quería que fuera feliz, pero cuando me enteré que fue con él ¡Je! no supe qué pensar. Y fue al final egoísmo mío, pensé que tal vez, algo, una fuerza del universo los paga pero pensaba ¿Pagar qué? ¡Si alguien hizo todo esto fue por su cuenta! - dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas -Finalmente me di por vencido Hinata, estaba tan cansado y de todo, de insistir en que eso no lo quise que se hiciera nada y mis amigos lo respetaron! al menos hasta hoy-gruesas lágrimas bañaron su rostro, se inclinó un poco comenzando a llorar sin control mientras Hinata lo observaba asombrada, escuchando cada palabra, y lo sentía por ti, por lo que pasó, pero Hinata, ¡Tú tenías tu padre! ¡Neji! ¡Yo también sufrí, estaba solo, estaba encerrado Hinata! ¡ENCERRADO COMO UN ANIMAL MIENTRAS MIS PADRES ERAN SEPULTADOS, MIENTRAS TÚ TE CASABAS! Al final con un llanto.

Hinata giró y lo abrazó, diciendo que no sabía cómo, que hundió su cara entre sus pechos y ella lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cabeza, acariciando levemente su cabello con sus dedos finos.

-Te extrañé tanto Hinata- Naruto no podía explicarse de otra manera, lloraba cual bebé, y la abrazadera por la espalda con la fuerza -no sabe qué hacer conmigo Naruto en el pecho de Hinata.

-Si lo sé- contesto Hinata que sigue acariciando su cabello.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaban los días en que se encontraban en la calle, comiendo basura, pasando noches interminables de frío y soledad, noches que deseaban estar separadas.

Hinata el rostro del rubio para mirarlo, con los ojos temblorosos y los labios temblorosos, la mirada entre los ojos y las lágrimas, apenas la diferencia.

-No me dejes Hinata, ya no- dijo Naruto en el pecho de la chica, por la noche en su corazón se rompió únicamente, un hombre frente a una mujer.

-No lo haré nunca más Naruto-kun-contesto Hinata que sigue abrazando a su amado.

Acercaron sus rostros y timidez, como nunca lo hicieron, se besaron. Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez, sentir nuevamente sus labios unidos, llevados por un mar de sentimientos y dejando atrás todo el dolor de la separación y de tantas cosas ocurridas entre ellos.

Unos minutos permanecieron así, él deslizó la mano por su espalda y el resto descansando en el frío piso junto a la nieve que estaba quedando atrás por el ventanal. Los tonos amarillos y el coral en el cielo fueron dejando paso a la brillante luna sobre ellos, y con ella a la oscuridad que de un poco de colaba, mientras que ella se deslizaba entre las cortinas haciendo sus cuerpos, erizándose el cabello en sus nucas No hace falta deshacerse de la ropa, el frio no se movió y ellos no se movieron de allí temiendo que algo ocurriera.

Naruto sigue besando a su hija bajando desabrochando botón por botón hacia abajo para abrir y cerrar, y gracias a eso usaba un sostén que se abrochaba por delante, no le fue difícil dar un clic y sentir cómo los rebotaba a los lados dejando al desnudo los pechos con los que soñaba de joven

Separaron sus labios para tomar aire y el bajo besando y lamiendo su delgado cuello, haciéndola suspirar y apretar los ojos, haciéndola morderse los labios deseosa de más.

Con ambas manos, masajeaba sus pechos y pezones mientras seguían devorando su cuello, hasta que se hacía firme entre sus dedos y descendió para eliminarlo con su sabor dulce.

Sentir sus pezones bailar juntos a su lengua, bañados en su saliva lo volvía loco, y más a ella que arqueaba la espalda y la cabeza apretando su cabeza y jalando sus rubios cabellos.

No conforme con eso, siga su camino hasta que llegue a su vientre mientras sus manos sigan la forma delgada de su cintura y lleguen al pantalón, lo desabrochó y bajó rápidamente junto a sus bragas.

Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas, Hinata no se caía en sí, tenía agitación y los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo que Naruto sintiera más calor del que ya tenía.

Volvió a su rostro para mirar fijamente, mientras que sudor frió la cara por su rostro y este se tornaba rojo. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, esto es lo que les provocaba una pequeña sonrisa haciendo la misma cosa, Hinata metió sus manos bajo la camisa para sentir el tono del torso del rubio, que se estrechó al sentir sus manos.

Las balas bajarán hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrochó con un poco de trabajo pero listo al final y entre los movimientos de la máquina, el pantalón llegó hasta las rodillas, pero con eso también se puede bajar el también.

No hay paraban de temblar y es lo que era una sensación de calor y frío extraordinarios.

Se sentían listos y ansiosos, por una parte Naruto se encontraba preocupado, la vez que ella no estaba bien, no lo quería, pero las dudas se habían visto cuando Hinata abría las piernas invitándolo a unirse a ella.

-Hinata-dijo con la voz temblorosa y chasqueando los dientes

-te amo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata que no desviaba su tierna y amorosa mirada, la caricia que le regaló en la mejilla y la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que no podía tener nada mejor que eso. Se inclinó sobre ella y entró de un movimiento suave pero firme.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata, sintieron algo jamás experimentado, ella se aferró a él por la espalda, y él tragó la saliva para después comenzar a entrar y salir rítmicamente. Jadeaban tratando de tomar cuanto aire, intentando que este momento se prolongara lo más posible, los ojos azules miraban con devoción los labios entreabiertos de Hinata, su respiración, sus mejillas completamente rojas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como giraba la cabeza ante una nueva y el mayor sensación de bienestar, no se puede dejar de mirar, cómo se trata de decir algo ... pero las palabras se escapan con cada fuerte embestida. Esa fue la primera vez que ambos, y nada lo arruinaría nunca más.

Se abrazaron con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo, temblaron y gritaron aliviados, relajando sus cuerpos y respirando con dificultad cayeron. Hinata subió sobre el pecho de Naruto, lo abrazó y se quedó dormido, olvidándose de todo, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo fuera tan perfecto como ésa noche.

Continuara ...


	5. Naciendo a un nuevo sueño

Capítulo 5:

Naciendo a un nuevo sueño.

 _ **Sustantivo:**_

 _ **Antes de leer este capítulo, queridos lectores**_

 _ **El recuerdo que lo escribió Shion145, que simplemente agrega el personaje de Ian.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerlo, ojala les guste el final de la historia.**_

_Continuamos_

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertaba por los rayos que se filtraban en el pequeño cuarto, en su mente estaba vivo el recuerdo de la noche con su amada Hinata, algo que en ese momento era solo que había sido un sueño, más, vio que en su pecho estaba esa mujer que amaba, la chica estaba igual durmiendo abrazando a Naruto, que hacía sonreír el nuevo, después de casi 10 años, Naruto acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hinata, haciendo la chica despierta.

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que Hinata extraño por ocho años.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- regreso el saludo matinal la chica con su mirada aperlada sobre los ojos zafiros -Naruto-kun yo ... - iba a decir unas palabras la ojearla pero Naruto la callo.

-Ya no importa Hinata, lo único que tiene conmigo, Naruto la abrazaba a pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta y entraba al frio del invierno.

-Pero si quieres disculparme por ... - callo en ese momento cuando Naruto le puso su mano.

-Hinata, también eres víctima, sin embargo quiero que nuestra relación vaya despacio, aún me duele todo lo que él vivió, lo de anoche fue agradable. No me siento seguro de esto, por favor dame el tiempo en el concurso Naruto que aun así, la chica asintió a lo dicho, también fue víctima de Toneri y quería tiempo para sanar lo que sucedió.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun- respondió con una sonrisa al ver que tenía una oportunidad de estar con el hombre que ama.

-Creo que será mejor que nos pidamos algo cálido- aseguro Naruto, Hinata asiente a lo dicho por él, ambos se paran para su ropa, después Naruto cierra la ventana del departamento, mientras que Naruto cierra la nieve que ingresa al mismo.

-Hinata, debo ir al hospital, necesito ver a tu padre, ayer en la noche tu padre sufrió un paro cardíaco, dijo que Naruto, Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo estaba enamorado, se puso a llorar.

-¿Que le ocurrió? - preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y con un dolor en el pecho.

-Le afecto mucho la noticia de la muerte de mis padres- suspiro en forma triste Naruto -Yo ... lo siento- se disculpó el rubio.

-¿Sé descubierto bien? - pregunto la ojearla.

-Sí, está fuera de peligro, solo necesito reposo- contesto Naruto para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos a verlo-ambos salieron de un apartamento rumbo al hospital, una vez juntos, la pareja se encontró con Neji y sus amigos estaban esperando a Naruto.

-Naruto ... nosotros- quería decir Neji una disculpa pero no salían las palabras.

-Déjalo así Neji, les costara trabajo que vuelve a confiar en ustedes, solo lo hago por Hinata, que es igual a la víctima que yo: Naruto dejo una Hijata con su familia y se convirtió en su consultorio para cambiarse y colocarse en su bata, una vez vestido fue a ver a Hiashi su condición.

Hiashi estuvo en observación por más tiempo, en ese tiempo Hinata y Naruto cerraban las cicatrices hechas por un hombre codicioso.

Después de que Hiashi se recuperó, Neji le mostro unos videos donde Toner violaba una Hinata, fabricando la escena del crimen, acusando a Naruto de ello, cabe destacar que cuando el Patriarca al ver el video, este casi vomitaba, ese hombre se atrevió abusar de su hija, culpo a Naruto de algo que no hizo, destruir su familia y la de Naruto.

Hiashi se culpaba así mismo por entregar su hija al desgraciado que el abuso, seísmo ciego de ese atropello, que juro buscarlo para meterlo en la.

-Hija ... perdón- se disculpaba Hiashi después de lo que vio -no sabía que ese desgraciado lo había hecho eso- las lágrimas del patriarca empezaban a caer en sus mejillas, Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo.

"No papá, no tienes la culpa" dijo de forma compresiva Hinata, que siguió abrazando a su padre.

-No hija, soy tan culpable como él, me permití que me dejara ciego, que se enviara al hijo de mi amigo de la muerte sin ninguna prueba, mientras que las parejas con la fuerza fueran las palabras que salían de Hiashi, Hinata le acariciaba los cabellos a su padre, mientras Naruto estaba a un lado de la situación

-Naruto, la verdad yo ... no sé qué decir, la perdida de tus padres aun me duele, cometí el peor error de no haberte escuchado, y tu padre ¡Por Dios! No sé si me perdonaran dónde quieran que estás, pero yo ... - Quería pedirle disculpas al hijo de su mejor amigo, pero el solo lo detuvo.

-No tiene que disculparse ... incluso así tendré que esforzarse por volver a ganar mi confianza -contestar de forma fría hacia Hiashi, este solo asentido con la cabeza, pues sabía que esa actitud del rubio era él sí lo merecía.

Después del momento Hinata dejo de abrazar a su padre.

-Hija, ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Que harás? - preguntó Hiashi, Hinata meditó por un momento el asunto y tomo una decisión.

-Voy a divorciarme-dio su respuesta, este asombro a los hombres -no quiero vivir con el hombre que me hace daño, con el hombre que me mintió y que me alejo de Naruto-kun y que destruyo a nuestra familia- dijo Hinata que iba con el rubio a su lado -quizá esa es mi decisión ¡Voy a divorciarme de Toneri! - volvió a refutar, cosa que hizo al patriarca sonreír.

-Si es tu decisión Hija, yo te apoyaré, en este momento hablaré con los abogados para que inicien el proceso de divorcio y metan la cuenta de ese maldito habito con seguridad del Hyuuga Mayor.

Semanas después, Hinata comenzó con los trámites de divorcio con ayuda de los abogados de la familia, con ella estaba Naruto, ambos presentando pruebas donde evidenciaba lo que Toneri le había hecho a Hinata.

Sin embargo, los Hyugas tuvieron un golpe más fuerte, a la larga, la policía, Toneri, este fue liberado de la Ley de Gracias a la compra de las influencias, tomo un avión particular, huyendo del país con el dinero de la familia, puesto que el día que fue golpeado, por Neji y los demás, las cuentas de la familia y de la empresa, también presentaban documentos importantes, los Hyuuga ahora estaban casi en la bancarrota por culpa de Toneri y su ambición, tenían que vender la empresa, muchos empleos se perdieron.

Con el dinero de la venta de la empresa, de propiedades, de tiendas, apenas subsistían, sin embargo, la familia Hyuuga tuvo que iniciar desde cero.

La familia ya no puede costear los abogados por falta de dinero en sus cuentas, esto hizo que el proceso se detuviera.

Sin embargo, Naruto le presento a su familia y sus amigos que la ayudaron a salir de la vida, cuando se presentaron, el comentario que el trámite de divorcio se hizo rápido y con un costo bajo.

El patriarca Hyuuga estaba feliz de que Naruto tenía amigos así, por lo que acepto.

Gracias a Shikaku, Shikamaru ya Sasuke pero especialmente a Ian Descubren nuevas evidencias para medir a la tinta de Toneri, donde también estaba el fraude a la empresa de los Hyuuga, el dinero de millones de dólares, el robo de documentos de la familia Hyuuga, tráfico de influencia y muchas más cosas.

Pero lo más grave fue que Ian averiguo que el habia asesinado a su hermano Mizuki Otsusuki, según averiguo Toneri era como el único heredero, igual que con Hinata, el tejido una escena para la muerte de su hermano, pareciera un fatal accidente.

Ian También afirmó que estaba casado con Hinata, también se había casado en el extranjero, con otra mujer, la cual la metió en un hospital psiquiátrico, por lo que tenía el capital que poseía, lo que era peor, fue Toneri quien mato a los Padres de Naruto

La policía emitió un rastro y capturó el chico a nivel internacional.

También el divorcio se llevó a cabo, en el cual no se necesitó la firma de Toneri para el mismo.

Debido a que las pruebas apuntan al hombre como culpable de dichos crímenes, por lo que el divorcio se transmite en automático, siendo libre Hinata, reiniciando una relación de noviazo con Naruto poco a poco.

Después de dos meses de estar saliendo con Hinata, Naruto estaba en el hospital en su hora de descanso, cuando sus amigos lo visitaron, trajeron una noticia sobre el proceso de aprensión de Toneri.

-Naruto, podemos hablar en privado- Shikamaru estaba junto con Sasuke, la rubia al principio sabía lo que sucedía que de inmediato se paró.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi consultorio- el doctor camino con sus amigos al consultorio, donde los hizo entrar y después cerró la puerta con seguro.

Naruto se sentó en su escritorio - ¿Qué pasa? Chicos - preguntó, Shikamaru sacó una carpeta con evidencia y se las mostro.

-El proceso de captura de Tóner está avanzando, pero tenemos un problema, el comentario Shikamaru muy serio -Aunque Hinata se ha divorciado, él tiene los derechos legales para regresar con ella, debido a que los documentos que se robó mantienen el estado de casado por medio legal, eso puede impedir que se marche a la carpeta de la carpeta permanente de la forma en que se tenía documentos que se refieren a la situación legal de Hinata.

Naruto tomó la carpeta que le entregó su amigo y leyó cada documento que estaba en sus manos

-como puedes ver, Toneri adquirió los derechos legales de la familia Hyuuga mediante el matrimonio, pero hay un inconveniente que puede usar a nuestro favor y es que no está estipulado que cuando haya otro matrimonio con Hinata las pocas propiedades que aún tiene la familia Hyuuga se trasladarían a su pareja, Shikamaru, Naruto bajo el expediente y se les quedo mirando.

-¿Que sugiere Shikamaru? - preguntó Naruto a su amigo, este se quedó pensando en un momento, pero intervino Sasuke.

-Lo que puedes hacer es que los casos con Hinata, ella adoptara tu apellido y evita que el miserable lo uses como forma de escape, así se cortara todo el vínculo legal con Toneri, e impedir que ella mar manipulada, también anulara de forma permanente los contratos matrimoniales que aún persisten y cada uno de las propiedades que la familia Hyuuga tiene aún pasar por su nombre, convirtiéndose en el único dueño junto a Hinata- Naruto ante la sugerencia de Sasuke estaba meditando, sabía que amaba a Hinata, que haría todo para salvaguardar su integridad, sin embargo este dudaba.

-Sasuke, sabe bien como yo que mi vida de empresario acabo cuando estuve en la escuela, ahora soy un médico y esa es mi profesión, además amo un Hinata, salgo con ella y nos divertimos, pero aun así no me siento seguro de formalizar un matrimonio con ella, no desde el incidente, sus motivos, ambos pelinegros sabían de antemano ese hecho.

-Contempla que Naruto, pero debes saber que Hinata y su familia aún están en riesgo, Toneri, con los papeles que el niño, puedes sacar los más importantes y que puedes perjudicar más, a la familia Hyuuga y en especial a Hinata, eso acarrearía Las consecuencias fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dio a su amigo, Naruto aún estaba pensando en la situación hasta que tomo una decisión.

-De acuerdo, hablare con Hinata de la situación- Concurso Naruto, ambos hombres sonrieron de la decisión de su amigo y luego se despidieron para retirarse.

Después del trabajo, Naruto se dirigió a su nuevo apartamento que compro con la parte del dinero del fideicomiso que su Tío Iñaki le dio.

Naruto estaba aún perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que se habló ese día.

Pasar tres días desde la conversación con Shikamaru y Sasuke, Naruto tomo la decisión de hablar con Hinata sobre el asunto.

Naruto visitaba la casa del padre, donde el hombre y su hija recibían con una sonrisa, mas, Naruto aún se mantenía distante con la familia Hyuuga a excepción de Hinata.

Los tres pasaron a una sala donde se les dio unas bebidas, Hinata estaba otra vez al lado de Naruto, mientras que Hiashi estaba frente a la pareja.

-Hola Naruto: ¿qué debo preguntar? - Preguntó Hiashi con una sonrisa, cosa que no le interesaba.

-Vengo para platicar de algo importante -confianza con la seriedad, el hombre mayor al ver ese gesto sabio en el que iba a la conversación -migos amigos que han visto unos documentos donde Hinata aún está conectada de forma legal con Toneri a pesar de su divorcio y eso Lo incluye a usted ya Nejihi padre e hija estaban asustados por esa noticia, tanto que Hinata comenzó a temblar de miedo y Hiashi apretada los puños de frustración.

-¿Cómo es posible? - Hiashi se pregunta por la forma molesta por esa noticia.

-Shikamaru y Sasuke me hicieron una copia que tenía que hacer en el momento de firmar el contrato de matrimonio. Había una cláusula en la ligaba Hinata con Toneri en los asuntos legales que se refería a la empresa y las cuentas, el problema es que aunque Hinata se divorcie. , sigue en pie ese asunto, pide lo que el miserable puede aprovechar para hacer estafas, solicita un préstamo en algún banco extranjero a nombre de ustedes, pide que Hinata regrese a su lado y reclamar las cosas pertenencias que tenga señor Hyuuga la información que dio Naruto puso muy tenso el ambiente, Hiashi estaba enfurecido y Hinata tenía miedo.

-¿Tiene una solución a esto? - preguntó el padre de Hinata, esperando que tenga la respuesta.

-Sí, la solución es casándome con Hinata, eso rompería con los contratos matrimoniales con Toneri y las propiedades pasarían a mi nombre y al de Hinata la respuesta dada por Naruto sorprendió a Hinata como a Hiashi -es lo que piensan es muy repentino, pero es la única solución que mis amigos me sugiero, pero yo todavía no me siento seguro de esto, y la relación que tengo con Hinata es buena y va a buenos pasos, además no me importa el dinero, tengo el fideicomiso que mi Tío yo dio, yo amo a Hinata; pero aún tengo miedo de formar una relación marital-las palabras de Naruto golpearon el pecho de Hinata y de Hiashi, el alcalde aún se siente culpable de lo que paso y Hinata no se sentía mejor.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa? se mantuvo al margen de la situación, su mente aun recordaba lo sucedido, hasta que una mano tomó la suya y la apreció suavemente, cuando sintió la sensación, giro a la vista que era Hinata la que le dio el valor, la chica le sonreía .

-Naruto, sé que esto es muy arrepentido, aun así me amo y verás que todos saldremos de esta, por eso estoy decidida a casarme contigo- la respuesta de Hinata hizo que Naruto sonriera y sintiera valor, el apretó su mano y giro al padre de Hinata.

-Bueno ... tomó una decisión, señor Hiashi, quiero casarme con su hija, Naruto a la pregunta del hombre, Hiashi sonrió con alegría, que se quedó y fue un abrazar a la pareja.

-Gracias Naruto, no sé cómo te pagaré-dijo entre lágrimas Hiashi -ambos merecen ser felices después de todo lo que ocurrió, y por eso les doy mi bendición- Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del hombre que lo abrazaron, después del momento en que los tres se separaron -bien creo que empezaremos los preparativos para la boda civil lo más pronto posible- ante las palabras de Hiashi ambos asintieron.

Naruto y Hiashi junto a Sasuke, Ian, Shikamaru y Shikaku prepararon lo necesario para la boda civil, el hecho que sucedió en dos meses después, donde Naruto y Hinata hicieron sus votos frente al juez cívico, ante esto las amigas de Hinata estaban felices, pues actuaron como testigo, al igual que amigos de Naruto. Neji y Hiashi se vieron muy felices con el matrimonio y también sabían que era el fin de Toneri, pues al firmar las cartas de matrimonio, las anteriores perdían la validez convirtiéndose en simples papeles inútiles.

Han transcurrido cinco meses desde la boda civil de Naruto y Hinata, un día en el aeropuerto de Estocolmo. Arlanda en la capital de Suecia, un avión que desde Alemania aterriza, en el Toner viaja con su amante en turno, sin embargo se lleva una sorpresa mayúscula

El chico bajaba con su amante, pero la policía internacional ya lo esperaba con capturarlo.

"Por fin estoy en Suecia, mi plan final lo tengo trazado ... es una pena que el dinero que tomo de los Hyuuga, estoy acabando ... pero no importa, desde Berlín, me llamo al banco de Suecia y me gusta que lo represente "legal" de los Hyuuga, gracias a los papeles que se pueden sacar más dinero, lo que le permite sacar el máximo de alrededor de € 80.000.000, dando como garantía esos documentos, después de que el dinero, desaparecer del mapa , es mejor que me opere el rostro y comprar una nueva identidad y ya seguir viajando y conociendo a las mujeres multimillonarias para así sacarles todo el dinero que pueda y seguir dándome esta buena vida "- Pensó Toneri mientras caminaba por la terminal

pero de pronto un hombre que era un agente de la Interpol se puso frente a él.

-¿Toneri Otsusuki? - pregunto un agente al chico.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? - dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

El agente que le pregunto mostro su placa de identificación.

-Agente de la Interpolse identificó el agente, después guardó su identificación, e inmediatamente tomo unas esposas y se colocó al chico.

-¿Que se supone que hacen que hacen idiotas? - preguntó de forma brusca al ser esposado.

-Queda usted bajo arresto por los cargos de fraude, desvío de recursos y desfalco de la empresa y familia Hyuuga - Namikaze, tráfico de influencias, drogar de forma intencional, agresión y abuso sexual a la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga y esposa de Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Namikaze ... - dijo el agente.

Cuando Toneri escucho "Hinata Namikaze", el albino se puso más alto, como significaba que el contrato matrimonial y el vínculo legal que tenía con Hinata y su familia ya no existía lo que, por lo que ya no podía sacar el préstamo de € 80.000 .000.

\- Fabricación y creación de pruebas falsas en complicidad con otras personas, además de falsos testimonios contra el señor Naruto Namikaze y escritor de documentos de propiedad financiera e intelectual de la familia Hyuuga y Namikaze y sospechoso de asesinar a los señores Namikaze - Uzumaki- enumero el agente los cargos.

-¡Suéltenme, no saben con quien se! - dijo Toneri mientras forcejeaba, pero el agente se lo llevo.

También capturaron a su ayudante Kabuto y varios de cómplices.

Hiashi junto con Naruto y los pocos recursos que contrataron los mejores abogados para el juicio.

Durante el juicio contra Toneri, Hinata y Naruto estaban muy nerviosos y con miedo, pues sabían que el hombre podía haberlo sido por sus influencias y salir impúdicamente de la ley, por haber contratado los derechos de la defensa, por haber intentado al juez y al jurado, pero eso no pasó.

Durante el juicio salieron a la luz todos los fraudes y estafas que tenían hecho el chico a la empresa, las pruebas apuntaban al chico como culpable, junto con los cómplices que la participación en el secuestro y estos mismos cómplices en un cambio de una reducción de la condena, testificado en contra, abuso físico y sexual de Hinata e implantación de pruebas falsa en Naruto para inculparlo.

Aunque al principio trato de defenderse e inculpar nuevamente a Naruto al juez y al jurado, Naruto que violo a su esposa y el inculpo para separarlo, este ya no pudo, pues un abogado de Hinata. cuando lo vieron, muchos sintieron las ganas de vomitar, la carta de divorcio de Hinata y el acta de matrimonio con Naruto, dejando el chico sin argumentos y sin pruebas convincentes.

Ian también presento pruebas que Toneri era un asesino, se presentó un video donde, el confesaba que había asesinado a su hermano Mizuki cuando este tenía 16 años, abriendo el conducto de gas de la sala, el escritorio confeso, que el había drogado su bebida , que quería ser el único heredero de la fortuna Otsusuki.

Ian, también presento pruebas, que durante el matrimonio de Hinata, en sus viajes al extranjero, tenía seducido y casado con otra mujer, el cual despojo de su dinero, internándolo en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Pero lo que acabo de condenar a Toneri, era que la policía había encontrado en un cobertizo de su propiedad, el auto que había golpeado el vehículo donde viajaban los padres de Naruto, la noche en que ellos murieron, tomando huellas digitales, se comprobó que fue Toneri, quien provocó la muerte de los señores Namikaze.

Toner recibió una sentencia de cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza, ni derecho a libertad condicional.

La familia Hyuuga solo recupero el 30% del dinero que el hombre robo, pues este tenía malgastado en sus excesos mientras viajaba por Europa, según la información que Ian encontró, sacaba un banco del banco de Suecia, un préstamo de € 80.000.000 usando los documentos que robo a los Hyuuga, cuando fue detenido en el aeropuerto.

Con el poco dinero que recuperó, Hiashi volvió a iniciarse en el negocio en la innovación en electrodomésticos desde cero con apoyo de Naruto, aunque poco a poco volvieron a tener los recursos que tenían.

En ese momento la familia Hyuuga y amigos de Neji se ganaba la confianza del rubio, al principio les era difícil por las heridas, pero Hinata ayudo a cerrar la herida junto a un tratamiento psicológico.

 **Algún Tiempo después**

 **El Centro de Detención de Tokio**

\- Vaya ... vaya ... el famoso Ian Dulché el psicólogo criminalista, en el que puede servir - dijo Toneri con sarcasmo.

\- Toneri ... tú mismo labraste tú destino ... .hace poco el director me comunicó que dentro de 2 días serás trasladado a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Fuchu, sabes que una vez que entres ahí, pasaras en el lugar de tus días, por lo que se, esa prisión es el infierno en la tierra.

Toneri simplemente gruño ... el director unas horas antes, el comunista que estaba trasladado a esa prisión.

-Toneri ... - llamo Ian - ... no te lo digo como doctor en psicología criminal sino como persona, porque te ensañaste con Naruto de esa manera, - dijo Ian con calma - porque la destruiste la vida a él ya Hinata.

 **Toneri** : - quieres la vedad, fue por Envidia, estaba celoso que disfrutaba de una buena relación con sus padres, con Hinata y su familia, en cambio yo desde que tengo memoria, nunca fui feliz, mis "padres" me ignoraban se la Pasar la mayor parte del tiempo dándole cariño y amor a mi hermano Mizuki, él siempre me ayudó a ganarme el tiempo y a mí mismo en cambio a mi padre. Momoshiki Otsusuki en la mañana cuando me despedía, me dejaba en el colegio, ni solo cuando viajaba con él me dirigía la palabra.

En el caso de mi "madre" Kanna, para Mizuki, siempre había visto las muestras de cariño la mayor parte del tiempo, en cambio a mi era era distante y fría conmigo.

En otras palabras, mis "padres" solo me dejan las meigas de su tiempo, por eso vi a mi hermano, como un intruso.

Por eso lo paso, drogandolo y asesinadolo abriendo el gas de la chimenea, pensando que con el fuera del camino, mis "padres" se fijarían en mí, pero todo lo que saliera, el funeral de mis padres "decidieron divorciarse, después de 3 meses se suicidó el divorcio, mi "madre" se fue y se radia en Canadá, allá según me entere, se volvió a casar, mi "padre" se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, al tiempo que encaro y que dije que porque él y Kanna eran fríos y distantes conmigo, que también era su hijo, Momoshiki me dijo que era realidad, que nunca fue su hijo, que me dijo que era eso y que me dio unos documentos y mi mundo se vino encima, resultados que después Mizuki nació, Kanna no pudo concebir más hijos, entonces decidieron tomar el control,la oportunidad se presentó cuando Gintoki Sakata, un amigo y socio de la familia y su esposa, murieron en un accidente de tráfico y que lo hicieron en un solo lugar que sobrevivió, porque según Momoshiki ellos le prometieron que si algo le pasaban a ellos, se encargarían de mí, pero nunca me vieron como su hijo, la única que me dio cariño, era Keiko mi nana, ella era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y solo quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego se quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego pensó encargarían de mí, pero nunca me vieron como su hijo, la única que me dio cariño, era Keiko mi nana, ella era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y solo quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego se quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego pensó encargarían de mí, pero nunca me vieron como su hijo, la única que me dio cariño, era Keiko mi nana, ella era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y solo quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego se quedó era como mi mamá, por desgracia, cuando tenía 14 años, ella falleció y luego pensó solo.

Entonces Momoshiki me dijo que de ahora en adelante estaba solo, en unos documentos me dejo la mansión y una fuerte cantidad de dinero, más la herencia que mis padres biológicos me dejaron, se fue y nunca más supe de él.

Entonces en el instituto vi la vida de Naruto, que era diferente a la madre, que me enfureció y cuando me enteré de que se casaría con Hinata Hyuuga, eso todavía me molesta más, entonces trazo mi plan, pero me molestaba que a pesar de que Naruto estaba detenido, los padres de Naruto y los tuyos lo apoyaban, entonces decidí quitarlos del camino, por eso logré eliminarlos, por desgracia mi plan no me salió porque quería mi intención fuera del auto de tus padres. el de ellos, para que todos murieron, que después de lo que escondí el auto y decidí, viajar a Europa y al viajar, me encontré a la familia Hyuuga, gracias a que me gane la confianza de Hiashi, Hinata fue mi esposa, así que a lo largo de estos 5 años, toma el dinero de las cuentas de los Hyuga, el resto ya lo sabes ...

Para Ian fue una verdadera sorpresa la confesión, el no tenia dudas, Toneri, era un psicópata alimentado por 3 factores

1\. La falta de cariño que no recibió de niño, de parte de sus "Padres"

2\. Ambición, para que según el, sus "padres" lo tomaran en cuenta, pero creo que el unico que el que era el unico heredero de la suerte de sus "Padres"

3\. Envidia al ver que Naruto tuvo el cariño y la felicidad que el no tuvo.

Ian salió de la prisión, pensativo mientras reflexionaba lo que tenía averiguado, a los 2 días Toneri Otsusuki, fue trasladado a la prisión de máxima seguridad Fuchu, donde pasaba el resto de su vida.

Continuara ...


	6. Epilogo: Un sueño por fin cumplido

**Capitulo 7**

 **Epilogo**

 **Un sueño por fin cumplido.**

 _ **5 años después**_

Hinata y Naruto se casaron por el medio religioso 5 meses después del juicio contra Toneri en una boda sencilla, pues ambos acordaron que no gastarían el poco dinero que tenían.

Actualmente tienen dos niños, uno con las características que Naruto y una niña como Hinata, la familia iba a un lugar en específico.

-Llegamos niños- dijo Naruto, el cual venía tomando la mano de su hijo de nombre Boruto

-¿Aquí están los abuelitos? - pregunto con su voz infantil Boruto, Naruto los había llevado al cementerio a visitar por primera vez a sus padres después de varios años.

Naruto llevaba un ramo de flores y Hinata traía en brazos un Himawari.

-Si niños, aquí están- contesto Naruto que junto a su familia, estaban frente a la cripta de los Namikaze Uzumaki y en las placas se leía el nombre de "Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze y Minato Namikaze, amados padres y amigos, descansen en paz ".

-Hola mamá, papá. Los extraño mucho dijo Naruto con una lágrima en sus ojos. Estuvieron aquí para una familia Naruto con tristeza.

Hinata a su lado apretaba la mano de su esposo para darle más fortaleza, en su dolor de años.

-sé que no él podía visitarlos-las lágrimas en los ojos empezaban a salir -sin ustedes sufrí muchos-rompía a llorar, Hinata, con su mano libre, abrazo a su marido -no sabían lo que tenían que pasar para poder salir de la Aún cuando llorando Naruto, el cual se recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Toneri nos hacía Hinata y yo en especial en ustedes ... Todo el sufrimiento, las lágrimas, caían, el sueño, me muerte , ¡No pude venir a despedirlos! Estaba encerrado en ese lugar, ¡Perdónenme! - grito Naruto con dolor.

-Naruto no es tu culpa, tú no podías salir- dijo comprensivamente Hinata para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero se hizo justicia, Toneri ahora está en la prisión de Fuchu pagando todo lo que hizo , incluyendo sus muertes... - los conto con una sonrisa que incluso reflejaba tristeza -...Soy doctor y actualmente soy director del hospital donde trabajo y dueño de la empresa Hyuuga -Namikaze como lo habian querido, sé que deberías estar orgullosos de mí, me costó mucho el trabajo adelante adelante, con ayuda de mis amigos- dijo Naruto que dejaba de llorar -Mamá, papá, les presento a sus nietos, él es Boruto- en ese momento Naruto tomo a Boruto y lo puso al frente

-es como yo de niño, muy travieso- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro -ella es Himawari, ni pequeña princesa, se parece a su madre, ahora señalando a la niña que cargaba a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, ellos deben estar viendo nuestros hijos desde el cielo- dijo Hinata que dejo en el suelo a Himawari pero agarrándola de la mano.

-ellos estarían muy felices al ver sus nietos-hablo Hinata que no soltaba la mano de Naruto, porque ella sabía que en ese momento la dolía, era la primera vez que veía las tumbas de sus padres desde que estaba en la que no hizo, después Naruto tomo a su esposa Hinata

-Y ella es la madre de los niños y mi esposa Hinata Hyuuga de Namikaze- presentato Naruto a Hinata que aún no soltaba el abrazo.

-Señores Namikaze, apoyó su hijo a que mejore, téngalo por seguro- Hinata con calma. Naruto dejo las flores en ambas tumbas, luego se incorporó.

-Papá, Mamá es hora de irnos. Naruto y se empezo a despedir a sus padres. Adiós papá, adiós mamá- se despidió para darse la vuelta junto a su familia y salir del cementerio.

Después de la visita a sus padres Naruto llevo a su familia a la colina donde prometió regresar con Hinata cada primavera, pero ahora acompañado de sus hijos, pues irían a un picnic.

La familia se paró frente a un árbol grande.

-Vaya, sigue siendo grande y feo este roble, y aún sigue dando buena sombra- Naruto al ver el mismo árbol que cuando era niño -pero es "nuestro árbol" - dijo con una sonrisa, una Hinata le causó la risa recordando a su niñez .

Sacaron las cosas del picnic y se dispuso de divertirse como familia.

Los niños jugaban entre sí, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se abrazaban como debían ser en un principio.

 ** _FIN_**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final de esta obra que Shion 145 rescato y realizo otro no olviden visitar mis otros fanfic que tengo en mi perfil, dejen un comentario

Att

Jorgecr72


End file.
